Princess Bithiah
Pricess Bithiah was an Egyptian Princess and the daughter of Pharaoh according to The Old Testament. Although the name of her father is not stated in Exodus, it is specified he was a Pharaoh. Rabbinic interpretation Midrash of her Hebrew name states that since she took Moses in as her son though she did not give birth to him, so does God adopt her as his own daughter, naming her Bat-Yah, meaning "daughter of Yah". The Bible and Midrash both assert that she was the mother of Moses, having drawn him from the Nile and bestowed upon him his name, which in Hebrew meant “drawn out”. In Jewish tradition, she was exiled by the Pharaoh for bringing Moses the Levite into the house of Pharaoh and claiming him as her own child. Princess Bithiah left Egypt with Moses when he ran away after killing an Egyptian slavedriver. She married Mered the Judahite. Her children were Miriam, Shammai and Ishbah, the father of Eshtemoa. A Scottish legend tells about a daughter of Pharaoh named Princess Scota, who refused to persecute the Israelites and was banished at the time of the Exodus. She was married to a Greek Prince and they settled in Scotland. Their son founded Ireland. In The Bible And Midrash In the book of Exodus the daughter of Pharaoh who rescued Moses is not named. A daughter of Pharaoh named Bithiah is mentioned in I Chronicles 4:18. The Midrash identifies the 2 as the same person and says she received her name, literally "daughter of Yah", Yah being a form of YHWH, which is often rendered in English as "LORD", because of her compassion and pity in saving the infant Moses. It relates on Leviticus Rabbah 1:3, how God said he will take her in and call her Yah's daughter, which is what “Bithiah“ means because she took in a child not her own and called him her son, "Moses" is thought to be derived from "child" in Egyptian. The Midrash also portrays her as a pious and devoted woman, who would bathe in the Nile to cleanse herself of the impurity of idolatrous Egypt. She is mentioned in I Chronicles 4:18, as being the wife of Mered from the tribe of Judah, who is identified in the Midrash as being Caleb, one of the 12 Spies. The Midrash in Exodus Rabbah 18:3, also records that she was not affected by the 10 Plagues and her son was the only firstborn of Egypt to survive the final plague. Gallery 54F66C6F-50BC-449A-BAEF-2B21C2E71EDA.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in The Ten Commandments (1956) FB6098B5-7F70-46D9-BC03-1EC7EF9AE644.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in The Ten Commandments (2007) FC4F6AD5-00F7-4BA0-9D00-333EBB9416E1.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in The Ten Commandments (2006) 04525809-9A87-4219-B00A-17F9E657A849.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in Moses: The Lawgiver D781D3B9-680E-4D81-90AB-40A0DCCEF410.jpeg|Princess Tira (Princess Bithiah) In '' Great Heroes And Legends Of The Bible'' EDC781DE-E444-4C61-A688-0B95E9ED6EDC.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in Moses: Egypt's Great Prince 06071CE4-150B-472D-9AF1-F0DC0D117ABD.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in Testament: The Bible In Animation 2D0E6B02-E1C0-4892-91DD-11FEC110D6F5.jpeg|Princess Batya (Princess Bithiah) in Animated Stories From The Bible B9E9CA4C-A131-4851-B6AD-4BF6EDA664BE.jpeg|Princess Bithiah in Exodus: Gods And Kings F8391B56-5E8E-446C-A54E-6F0E003F290E.jpeg|Princess Ptira (Priness Bithiah) in Moses 340DCFB7-4C22-4207-8F39-DB376564EB96.jpeg|Priness Bithiah in The Ten Commandments: The Musical 7F31F758-F187-44E4-8DC5-F197864D009E.jpeg|Princess Patara (Princess Bithiah) in The Old Testament 1B35C3D4-B81F-493C-9D4B-9F8D88A51467.jpeg|Priness Batya (Princess Bithiah) in The Bible Category:Biblical Heroes Category:Princesses Category:List Category:Important Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Fictionalized versions of real people Category:Jews Category:Married Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Kind Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sisters Category:Lawful Good Category:Died with Honor Category:Siblings Category:Heroes of Religion Category:Officials Category:Egyptian Heroes